wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Big Brother Lungary 16 HouseGuests
The following is a list of HouseGuests in the sixteenth season of Big Brother Lungary. Anastazia Anastazia Eftenbrau, born , is a street artist from Elgerholme. Anastazia was in a relationship with Jon from 2014 to 2016, but they broke up after she cheated on him. Anton Anton Hälperbarg, born , is a fashion merchandiser residing in Schauwe, Halverbach and originally from Braskowitz. Anton is openly gay, and was in a relationship with Etan for five months in 2016. They broke up because Etan couldn't keep up with Anton's partier lifestyle. He studied business administration at the University of Munbach and graduated in 2016. Carina Carina Stoppa, born , is a fashion blogger from Palck, Efterland. Carina began dating Paul in 2012, and they became engaged in December 2016. Their wedding was called off in February 2017 after Carina discovered Paul had been cheating on her for three years. Daniel Daniel Stamdack, born , is a business executive from Munbach. Daniel was Elsa's sugar daddy for a period of three months in 2017, although she broke off the relationship when she began feeling uncomfortable. He studied management at King's University and graduated in 1984, later receiving a master's degree in 1986. Elsa Main article: Elsa Kaum. Elsabet "Elsa" Kaum, born , is a university student residing in Munbach and originally from Mauchenfaüst, Efterland. Elsa was Daniel's sugar baby for a period of three months in 2017, although she broke off the relationship when she began feeling uncomfortable. She studies marketing at the University of Munbach. Etan Etan Duefferberg, born , is a marketing coordinator residing in Schauwe, Halverbach and originally from Verapf, Haff. Etan is openly bisexual, and was in a relationship with Anton for five months in 2016. They broke up because Etan couldn't keep up with Anton's partier lifestyle. He studied marketing at the University of Halverbach, graduating in 2012. Jessika Jessika Havormann, born , is a nurse from Afdorf, Halverbach. Jessika was in a relationship with Robert from 2011 to 2013, but they broke up when she was not accepted by his conservative family. She studied nursing at Afdorf University, graduating in 2010. Jon Jon Äggermann, born , is a musician from Elgerholme. Jon was in a relationship with Anastazia from 2014 to 2016, but they broke up after she cheated on him. Katja Katarina "Katja" Tschursch, born Katarina Czurszava; , is a social worker from Neunblock, Warnesster. Katja was in a relationship with Marlo from 2010 to 2013, but they broke up when he cheated on her, later going on to marry his mistress two years later. She is originally from Prav, Akraine, but moved to Lungary as an infant. She studied social work at the University of Warnesster, graduating in 2013. Marina Marina Eggenhopper, born , is a university student residing in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland and originally from Pallner, Northwest Veckerland. Marina is openly bisexual, and was in a relationship with Patrischa for two months in 2016 during Marina's semester abroad in Haff. They broke up because they didn't think a long distance relationship would work out. She studies law at the University of Veckerland. Marlo Marlo Stino, born , is a stay-at-home father from Neunblock, Warnesster. Marlo was in a relationship with Katja from 2010 to 2013, but they broke up when he cheated on her, later going on to marry his mistress two years later. He is originally from Malu, Alberkerku, but moved to Lungary as an infant. He studied physics at the University of Warnesster, graduating in 2009, and received a master's degree in education in 2011. He worked as a physics lecturer at a gymnasiüm until leaving to take care of his children in 2016. Nastascha Nastascha Dausch, born , is a model residing in Karenna, Haff and originally from Argenau, Haff. Nastascha was in a relationship with Otto from 2015 to 2016, but they broke up after she cheated on him. Otto Main article: Otto Pflemming. Otto Pflemming, born , is a model residing in Karenna, Haff and originally from Zapfer, Haff. Otto was in a relationship with Nastascha from 2015 to 2016, but they broke up after she cheated on him. Patrischa Patrischa Nixenbach, born , is a barista from Digenkaust, Haff. Patrischa is openly bisexual, and was in a relationship with Marina for two months in 2016 during Marina's semester abroad in Haff. They broke up because they didn't think a long distance relationship would work out. Paul Paul Zelferdorf, born , is a photographer from Palck, Efterland. Paul began dating Carina in 2012, and they became engaged in December 2016. Their wedding was called off in February 2017 after Carina discovered Paul had been cheating on her for three years. He studied fine arts at the University of Palck, graduating in 2010. Robert Robert von Elvebach, born , is a lawyer from Elvebach, Halverbach. Robert was in a relationship with Jessika from 2011 to 2013, but they broke up when she was not accepted by his conservative family. He is a member of the Lungarian nobility, as the great-grandson of Count Menkel von Elvebach. He studied law at the University of Munbach, graduating in 2013. Category:Big Brother Lungary contestants